Corresponds to French Application No. 99 12497 filed on Oct. 7, 1999, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to support and positioning structures for gas cylinders, particularly large industrial gas cylinders of the type B40 or B50.
Gas cylinders are generally stored, temporarily or for a certain time, by being vertically positioned on their base after having been rolled to their approximate positioning site. Raising these large cylinders requires exerting on their cap a large tractive effort to free one end of the base from the support surface and to permit rolling the cylinder.
The present invention has for its object to provide a support and positioning structure for gas cylinders, guaranteeing a correct and reproducible positioning of the cylinders and greatly facilitating their handling, both for positioning and removal.
To do this, according to one characteristic of the invention, the support and positioning structure comprises a base and an upper cradle, the base forming an inclined surface relative to the horizontal connecting to an abutment forming an upward projection.
According to other characteristics of the invention:
the extension of the inclined surface from the abutment is less than the diameter of the cylinder, and typically greater than the radius of the cylinder
the cradle has a V shape or a C shape that opens outwardly.